Computing devices can store data in a hierarchical manner in which data is transmitted between a larger storage device and smaller cache memory devices. In some examples, the data can be stored in an encrypted format in storage devices and unencrypted in smaller on-chip cache devices. In some examples, error correcting code (ECC) memory techniques can be used to detect errors in the data stored in memory devices. The ECC memory techniques can be deterministic and reversible, but not cryptographic.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.